my medea
by shannello
Summary: oneshot : kikyou, kagome and the reality between them. : kikkag


**Title:** My Medea

**Author:** Shannello

**Fandom:** Inuyasha

**Pairing:** Kikyou&Kagome

**Genre:** Dark, somewhat angst. Nice?

**Rating:** T-M

**Squicks:** yuri, songfic.

**Notes: **I really like this song. If the fic isn't very good, blame Vienna. Her music makes me high.

**Setting:** Later chapters

**Disclaimer:** Nope.

.

.

.

.

.

._  
_

_Inside the labyrinth walls._

.

.

Kikyou's sad labyrinth. The web of confusion, lies and betrayal. The web of love, hate, and desire. There was so escape.

Kikyou's eyes pierced all who spun this web. And she cursed every soul tied within the silken threads.

Naraku and Inuyasha, of course. But there was always that innocence on the web, that never truly belonged.. But Kikyou knew that she wanted her there. Oh, how she wanted her there.

Kagome was a spider: long-legged, elegant and black in this web.

.

.

_There lies a tiny child who sleeps alone._

.

.

A mile from Edo, gilded by brittle roads and hemmed in green, rising and falling hills of soft grass, was where she slept.

And as Kikyou walked through the tall, sloping trees of the forest she knew she had chosen the perfect day. The perfect day to walk out of quiet isolation.

As Kikyou befell the sprawled form of the reincarnated miko, her cold empty lips arched into a starving smile.

It was not an act of sin. Kikyou would never call it that.

She simply wished to give Kagome a piece of her. A part of her to take with her.

.

.

_And as the daylight falls._

.

.

Sun fell, soothingly and so welcoming that Kikyou wanted to fall with it. But it told her in its blazing smiling, to take what she wanted. She was powerful. She was life and death in dance, (though her life had ran off with her love.)

Take back your life, Kikyou. Be whole once more.

Kikyou nodded. "I understand."

__

The wind becomes so wild across the stone.

Water swamped a short way from Kikyou's feet, and Kagome's hair fell over the pond's rim and seeped into the stillness of the diluted sapphire-colored tears. Dark carnal eyes gorged with hunger, desire and the want of nurturing.

That was all Kikyou wanted. Really, in truth, the miko only wanted to feel that indescribable warmth of her fingers running over hot skin, as she so tastefully healed a broken girl.

Kikyou's purposely creaking steps across dry twigs and leaves stirred the girl with a growl. Kagome took her time in waking entirely. But Kikyou would wait.

Though, through tear streaked eyes Kagome could not see Kikyou. She saw herself, her own face, laughing and grinning down at her pathetic form on the grass. Kagome cowered and winced when Kikyou walked closer, and sunk down to her knees.

"Have you lost your way, Kagome?"

Kikyou spoke so lightly, so delicately that her words shattered as they fluttered through the air like butterflies. Kagome caught and swallowed them before speaking.

Her voice was tired, cracked and so limp that it made the spider Kikyou waver and tear inside. "Inuyasha.. He is.."

"Is not here. Not for you, Kagome."

And though she meant not to hurt Kagome, the younger miko crumbled and cried. Quiet and softly by the water's edge, did her tears fall. Kikyou watched in hush. And in fascination.

Kagome wept, like a lost lover in an ocean that fought to keep her away from the hanyou.

Kikyou was the ocean, and she swallowed her effort in her work with smiles.

Softly, Kagome struggled to speak. "Kikyou. Why are you.. why are you here?"

Kikyou had no true answer but the one she swore she'd keep inside herself. So, instead she swept her fingers across Kagome's sweating brow, and messed about with the younger miko's bangs.

"I am simply on a journey."

Kagome skewed her head to the side, and Kikyou laughed. She felt like they were close.

"You don't have to understand, Kagome. You just need to rest."

"Here?" Kagome questioned, her lips pursed and tight, but when Kikyou did not respond she added tautly, "With you?" Kikyou lowered her gaze to a lonely leaf, and she plucked it up. She held it before her like it was a magnificent prize. All while she was thinking so cruelly in her mind - Kagome would be tainted finally. No longer would the young miko be the real one of the two. They'd be exactly the same. Kikyou smiled, and let the leaf fall.

"With me."

Kagome did not say no.

.

.

.

Though maybe it would have been best.

Kikyou did not see it wrong if she took what she wanted from Kagome while she slept against her. She didn't.

She so quietly slipped her fingers beneath Kagome's skirt, and touched like it was the only moment she had to execute this act.

Kagome woke with a pant, a horrified and violated gasp as she watched, saw and felt as Kikyou tore through her only innocence and swallowed and took it as her own.

The blood and spilled emotion over Kikyou's nimble fingers said it all: Kagome belonged to Kikyou. She always has.

Kagome cried as Kikyou probed, explored and floored her with her abilities and talents that Kagome had no idea were there. Kikyou smiled a wide, white smile the entire time.

.

.

.

Kagome had long since gone, her body tired and broken from Kikyou's twisting fingers. Kikyou could only wait, and wonder if the younger miko would dare to return. But she knew: Kagome would return.

There was no other choice.

"_For I have made her prison be," _Kikyou thought, her hands lazily placed in her lap as she rested by the pond. _"Her every step away from me."  
_

And Kikyou was right. Kagome was being pulled apart as she walked farther and farther away. She would eventually be forced to be by Kikyou's side completely.

.

.

.

It was Inuyasha who sought Kikyou next. He had brought Kagome, though he did not know it himself. She had followed behind as quietly as she could.

He had smelt Kikyou on Kagome, and he demanded to know what was Kikyou's purpose for doing this. In truth, he was crying, (How could you do this to me?)

Kikyou took and gave no pity. "Kagome was ripe. Inuyasha," She said brazenly with lowered lashes, "She was there for you to take. You took no action, so I took her in your place." Kikyou was so severe, and secretly, she enjoyed toying with his leash.

"You - you had and lost your chance, Inuyasha. Now, you must live with it, and her." Kikyou whispered, because she knew Kagome was close. Her soul told her. "_And this child I would destroy," _Kikyou warned him, so terrifyingly, because Kikyou knew if she found Kagome wandering, she'd take her again._ "If you tried to set her free." _If Inuyasha abandoned Kagome, he'd be pierced by a two-sided sword.

Inuyasha left, his face red and his heart beating. Kikyou voice - though wielding such cold words - made him weak, and Inuyasha hates weakness.

Kikyou bathed in her pride, and heedlessly called to Kagome with a terrible yet seductive smile, "_So come to me my love,_" And Kagome came.

It was a one-sided dance in the beginning. Kagome felt like there was no escape, no second way out but to obey. But she had grown to like it. Then enjoy it. Then she felt like there was no other touch that could make her shiver. And there was no other person that she'd allow to touch her the way Kikyou did.

Kikyou's husky, rasping breath against Kagome bare, cool back made Kagome melt as she whispered, "_I'll tap into your strength and drain it dry_," She so carelessly announced in a panting want, and Kagome could only shudder under her empty touches that held so much.

"You," Kagome whispered, after Kikyou was finished, _"Can never have enough.." _And Kikyou laughed against her breast. Kagome was precise.

"Do you disagree with me wanting to have you?"

Kagome didn't speak after that, at least for a few moments before whispering, so defenselessly that it made Kikyou rise higher on her horse.

__

"For you I'd burn the length and breadth of sky."

Kikyou smiled, "Of course you would." Even quieter, "I own you."

Kagome nodded, and quivered against Kikyou in one last earthquake of fleeting passion.

.

.

.

Another night, another day, another meeting and taking.

Kikyou sat alone after Kagome left. She hadn't left the pond for anything. She was worried that Kagome was gaining power over her. She wouldn't allow such nonsense.

But it was true, even if Kikyou continued to deny it. She was becoming to be tainted herself. Kagome was spreading over her like poison, disease, everything painful and beautiful at the same time.

"I can't leave." Kikyou agreed silently one night. _"For it's my thoughts that bind me here." _But as she slept against a crumbling tree her heart whispered the truth.

_"It's this love that I most fear."_

.

.

.

Kagome fell beneath Kikyou's touch and quietly averted eyes watched as Kikyou took Kagome once again. She was growing stronger, slowly but completely as she stole Kagome's breath and innocence night after night.

Kikyou was becoming an incubus, and she filled the role with smiles and satisfaction.

But Kagome's gaping mouth and tightly shut eyes as another rupturing climax tore through the length of her body made Kikyou shudder._"And this child I would destroy,"_ She whispered, when Kagome finally fell into slumber. She'd continue to take Kagome, until she couldn't take anymore. She'd take too much of Kagome's sweetness until Kagome's sweetness ran dry and empty.

__

"For I hold her pain most dear."

Kikyou closed her eyes as well, and tried helplessly to fall into sleep with Kagome. It didn't work.

She only felt a wave of dominance that didn't belong to her. Kagome was winning the battle, and Kikyou sensed that Kagome didn't even know she was fighting.

Kikyou ran her weakened fingers across Kagome's forehead and swallowed her feelings. Poor Kagome, Kikyou admitted. Kagome was a simple pawn. And yet she held so many pieces already._"No haven for this heart,"_ Kikyou remarked, unsure about who she was speaking about completely. She touched Kagome again, drawing in her scent and warmth. In a tired, loving voice she cried,_ "No shelter for this child."_ Kikyou closed her eyes, her fingers showing the sad picture of Kagome in her mind,_ "In mazes, lost."_

Kikyou remarked, unsure about who she was speaking about completely. She touched Kagome again, drawing in her scent and warmth. In a tired, loving voice she cried, Kikyou closed her eyes, her fingers showing the sad picture of Kagome in her mind.

.

.

.

_"Heaven keep us apart." _Kikyou finally whispered after Kagome was gone. She couldn't go on like this. She could not keep taking Kagome while Kagome took more of Kikyou when she left. It was killing Kikyou. Destroying her instead.

_"A curse for every mile of ocean crossed,"_ Kikyou said as she watched tiny flowers swayed against the wind. She wouldn't let Kagome come near anymore. She wouldn't hurt her anymore._"For I must die for what I've done."_

She had shattered something so perfect. She had made Kagome her equal. Dirty and broken. She didn't want to live with it on her shoulders. Kikyou could not live with that.

.

.

.

Kagome returned, only so she could pretend to leave again.

And Kikyou looked away, though it hurt Kagome when she did. Kagome had grown to want Kikyou in return. She wanted Kikyou's touch to run through her body again and again like it had so many times before.

"Please Kikyou."

But Kikyou refused. "No, Kagome. I cannot hurt you any more." Kikyou looked away, shameless yet coy at the same time. _"For I see what I destroy." _She whispered to the younger miko who stood away from her, ready and wanting. Kikyou submitted to the fire in Kagome's eyes, the fire that melted the ice in her. Kagome was winning.

Kikyou broke inside, and could only walked closer to Kagome, her eyes open and welcoming in such a distressing manner. _"Sweet reflection," _Kikyou pleaded, and fell to her knees. Kagome was soon by her side, and Kikyou insisted that they slipped out of their clothing.

Kikyou was playing as Kagome this time. She felt so confused, but she let herself fall into this terrible dance in the first place.

__

"Knife into me."

And Kagome did. Kikyou bled tears and soul against Kagome's quick fingers and burning kisses. She was the weaker one. She always has been, and she understood why, now. Kagome belonged to her... But she would always be Kagome's.

As Kikyou's body shook and trembled under Kagome's dominance, she whispered in harmony with her reincarnation._"For I see what I destroy."_ After a moment, they said together, "What we destroy."

Kikyou came, and Kagome smiled. Kagome touched Kikyou's burning cheeks, that were usually so cold. Kikyou breathed so harshly and Kagome knew that Kikyou was a pawn. Who held so many pieces.

Kikyou swore under her breath, and congratulated Kagome on her cleverness. Kagome's fingers dived back into Kikyou, and Kikyou cried out painfully. She scoffed at her own weaknesses, and sighed against Kagome's lips._"I can see what I've begun."_ She said, "But I understand, Kagome." She could feel her soul leak out into Kagome, and could only hope for some to remain, so she too could stay with Kagome.

"Neither of us can win." Kikyou said. And Kagome touched her hand with wet fingers.

"We both won already." She whispered. And night fell around them as Kikyou's laughter softened into tears.


End file.
